


Selfie Fever 自拍狂热

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 迪克沉迷自拍，布鲁斯认为他一定遇到了什么麻烦。





	

光线在云层中藕断丝连，勾画出巨大的蝙蝠标志。

_有人需要帮助。_

引擎震颤着跃跃欲试，轮胎在石面上摩擦，穿过虚设的防护网和毒藤警告标示，带着夜晚刺骨的寒意，黑暗骑士和他的漆黑座驾向着信号灯的源头驶去。

阿尔弗雷德的声音在他耳边响起，“晚上好，布鲁斯老爷。我有一个坏消息和一个好消息，不知您想先听哪一个？”

“坏消息。”他说，压低嗓音。

“当然了，我也不认为您会做出另一种选择。”管家善意地调侃道，“坏消息是，蝙蝠信号并非来自于GCPD大楼顶端那盏由我们的朋友吉姆·戈登局长设立的蝙蝠灯，而是来自于老城区一座居民楼的顶部。”

“好消息是什么？”他问道。

“点亮这盏灯的人是迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德回答道，“因为他刚刚在Instagram上更新了自己和信号灯的合影。”

关闭了通讯器，蝙蝠侠皱起眉来。如果情况紧急，迪克绝不会用这种方式来联系他，更不会有时间使用社交网站更新照片。

“电脑，打电话给夜翼。”他命令道。阿尔弗雷德已经把迪克发来的自拍传送到了蝙蝠车载的电脑屏幕上。夜翼背靠信号灯冲俯瞰的镜头笑着，雪白的光束自他背后升起。没有血迹，没有淤青，没有任何危险的迹象。而且——

而且已经有了300多个喜欢。

“嗨，B。”夜翼的通讯器接通了，“晚上好啊，你是不是也觉得我那张自拍的光线好极了？”

“我没有空玩游戏，迪克。”蝙蝠侠握紧方向盘，“你想做什么？”

“你知道有一个流行的Tag叫做‘ _自拍毁灭倾向_ ’吗。”夜翼说谜语般回答道，接着他声调欢快地叫了起来，“快点来哦，B！”

然后他挂了电话。

蝙蝠侠的眉头皱得更厉害了。

十分钟后他抵达了迪克所在的居民楼。当他来到居民楼顶层时，却发现整个平台上除了那个东拼西凑起来的蝙蝠信号灯外空无一物。 _迪克在哪里？_ 他攥紧披风，警惕地环顾四周。他就知道迪克不会无缘无故地做出这种不合常理的事情。他了解迪克，自己多年的搭档和亲如家人的同伴。如果迪克选择突然用这种方式联系他，一定事出有因。也许迪克遇到了危险，只能选择用这种方式来传达信息——

**信息。**

他猛地领悟了什么。蝙蝠侠从多功能腰带中取出自己的手机，打开那个相机形状的应用程序。他除了偶尔拍下哥谭臭名昭著的罪犯们的窘迫模样（一般都是由他亲手造成的）并分享给关注自己的市民之外甚少使用这款软件，关注的账号也寥寥无几——因此在一次刷新之后他立刻便看到了迪克最新发布的照片。

蝙蝠侠的眼睛瞪大了。

最新的自拍里，夜翼正坐在——蝙蝠车前盖上。年轻的义警自得其乐地朝着镜头笑着，侧着头，以便镜头里能拍进车身上的蝙蝠标志。

而配图的文字是——“ ** _谁想坐副驾驶？_** ”

蝙蝠侠猛地冲到了楼顶边缘。他低头向下看去，正好看到蝙蝠车摇头摆尾地离开他几分钟前将它停泊在的那条小巷的身影。

 _见鬼。_ 他攥紧了手机。见鬼，迪克太了解他的习惯——比如他会把车停在那里。

而他在蝙蝠车的语音识别系统里添加了迪克的声音密码——尽管他确信自己从未告诉过迪克这一点。可是显然，迪克 **知道** 。

蝙蝠侠展开披风，向下跃去。气流在他的手臂下升托，让他像一只真正的夜行哺乳飞行动物一般顺着蝙蝠车离开的方向飞行。但滑翔的速度太过缓慢，以这种速度他不可能追得上拥有完美引擎和流线身体的蝙蝠车。他必须尽快找到一个新的，动力在一百二十码以上的交通工具——

一个日渐稀少的场景出现在他眼前——一辆黄色的出租车从他面前的十字路口转进主路——自从Uber之类基于智能手机应用的网约车开始流行后，哥谭已经鲜少看到常规出租车的身影，就像是自从星巴克出现在每条街的两头之后，已经越来越少在白天的街道上看到流浪汉。

这个世界已经不是原来的模样。

他降落在出租车的车顶。伴随着轮胎和地面刺耳的摩擦声，出租车停下了。夹杂着西班牙语的惊恐万分的叫喊声从驾驶室里传来，深色皮肤的墨西哥裔司机从车窗里探出头来，恰好和他对上了眼睛。

司机的声音被掐灭在了喉咙里，熄灭成一声尖细的尾音。

“我需要你的车。”他话音刚落，那个倒霉的家伙已经从车里连滚带爬地钻了出去。他叹了口气，取出几张大面值钞票，在擦身而过时塞进了司机的口袋里。“明天早上我会把车送回到这里。”他承诺道，钻进了窄小的驾驶室里。

他拧动依然插在仪表盘上的钥匙，一边启动引擎，一边滑动刷新了一下手机上打开的页面。

夜翼没有更新照片。

他踩下油门，全速朝着蝙蝠车消失的方向开去。

 _到底发生了什么？_ 他的大脑在高速运转。迪克一定有什么特殊的理由，否则他不会这样开走他的车，并把他留在楼顶。没错，他经常对他们的老朋友戈登局长做同样的事情，但是迪克绝不会这样对他——除非年轻人的举动背后有更深层的原因。

还好他的手机可以追踪到蝙蝠车的定位——蝙蝠侠皱起眉——也许这就是迪克之所以偷走蝙蝠车的原因，因为他知道蝙蝠侠是唯一一个可以追踪到蝙蝠车去向人。而迪克需要他跟随他无声的指引，去一个特殊的，因为某种原因无法在通讯中说明的地点——

比如…… **海滩** ？

他瞪着手机屏幕上追踪器所采集到的蝙蝠车的最新地址。 **骑士海滩？** 横跨了大半个哥谭，夜翼想让他去的地方竟然是哥谭著名的度假景点？难道那些被肥胖的海鸥占据的海滨栈道底下藏着什么不为人知的肮脏秘密？

即使他们之间的确有着经历岁月磨洗的无可比拟的默契，蝙蝠侠也确信这一次自己的确是完全不知道自己曾经的搭档在做什么了。

伴随着一声提示音，迪克更新了一张新的照片。他正站在海滩上，蝙蝠车停在他的身后。配文：“ ** _哎呀，没有带泳衣。_** ”

 _见鬼。_ 蝙蝠侠紧锁眉头，将借来的出租车停在了海滨栈道边。他跳下车，朝着深陷在沙滩中的蝙蝠车以及正站在车边的年轻义警走去。他确信今晚之后的几个星期里他都一定能从蝙蝠车的坐垫缝里找出沙子来。而这让他的脾气变得更差了。

他攥紧拳头，张开嘴，一声严厉的训斥已经停在唇边。

“布鲁斯！”夜翼朝着他张开双臂，毫无顾忌地在深夜的海滩上叫出了他的名字。海浪汹涌撞上沙滩，几乎盖住了年轻义警的声音。

接着一抹蓝色朝着他飞来。

如果他避开——是的，他完全可以侧身避开——迪克会撞上他背后的礁石。

所以他没有避开。

带着蓝色条纹的手臂充满热情地环住了他，“天呐，真高兴见到你！”夜翼用异常夸张的大嗓门和异常欢快的唱歌般的声调叫道，“今晚的夜色真不错，不是吗？刚才一只海鸥在你的车顶上拉了屎，我很抱歉！但是那总比让它停在蝙蝠洞里落满蝙蝠粪要好多了！我们都需要偶尔出来呼吸呼吸新鲜的空气，我是说我和你的车……”

前任罗宾的异常举动没有逃过世界第一侦探敏锐的观察。迪克的话语的确全部都是不知所谓的废话，但他停留在蝙蝠侠后背上的手指却提供了大量的讯息，敲打出了他们之间特有的密码，就像是他们之前无数次做过的那样。

而当蝙蝠侠解译出夜翼敲打的秘密讯息后，他的眼睛瞪大了。

**_捂住我的屁股（_ ** **_Cover my ass **[1]**_ ** **_）。_ **

夜翼的下一句密文打消他把这句话当做是除去字面意思以外的比喻来解读的念头。

**_那里有窃听器。_ **

_他明白了。_ 蝙蝠侠收紧下巴，轻微地点了点头，示意夜翼自己已经领会他的意思。他知道夜翼做这一切一定有他的原因。

他思考了一秒钟，接着为了保险起见用两只手分别捂住了夜翼的屁股的两边。

夜翼猛地吸了一口气。被蓝色条纹手套覆盖的手指摸索着探进了他的腰带里，接着熟门熟路地按下了一个按钮——蝙蝠制服手套的电磁功能被启动了。

“好了，现在他听不见我们说话了。”夜翼说道，终于恢复了正常的语调，“但别把你的手拿开。”

“发生了什么？”蝙蝠侠嘶声问道，“今晚的这一切——你遇到了什么麻烦吗？”他的声音无法自控地听上去有些担心，尽管他还握在在夜翼屁股上的双手让整个气氛都很难变得严肃起来。

夜翼咬着下唇，他的脸颊带着些颜色，也许是因为灯塔的光线，也许不是。“我……我和罗伊打了个赌。”夜翼吞吞吐吐地说，“为了保证公平起见，他在我身上按了监听器——是的在屁股上因为他觉得这很有趣——并且，他会在远处全程观望……”

 _见鬼。_ 蝙蝠侠无法控制地拧起眉。一个赌？他没想到迪克竟然会做出如此幼稚的决定。一个赌？和罗伊·哈珀，红箭，绿箭的前跟班？

“你们赌了什么？”他带着冰冷的怒气质问道。

“如果我赢了，他会把奥利的信用卡给我。”迪克飞快地回答道。被白色护目镜覆盖的眼睛向上抬起，充满期待地看着他，似乎对他的反应有所预料——而他颇为不满地发现自己的前任搭档对自己的确十分了解。

他确实不会轻易放过任何能让奥利弗·奎因吃瘪的机会。

尤其是这样自己送上门来的。

“好吧，你的行为令我十分失望，迪克。”他板着脸说，顿了一下，好让自己面前的年轻人不要太过骄傲，接着，对着那张像被踢了的小狗一样的可怜兮兮的脸，“但是， **我们得赢** 。”

夜翼的神情像是被点染的烟火棒，猛地灿烂了起来。

“耶！”他叫道，从手臂上的多功能口袋里掏出了手机，“我们得快点搞定才行，我靠着蝙蝠车勉强甩掉了罗伊——知道你一定会用最快速度追过来——但是他最多还有两分钟就能赶到了——”

夜翼把手伸向身后，拔出了一根他固定在后背上的电击棍。

他按了一个按钮，接着他的手机完美地嵌进了电击棍的前端。

“电击棍兼自拍杆。”面对蝙蝠侠警惕的注视他得意洋洋地解释道，“我的新发明！”

接着他用一只手举起电击棍，另一只手猛地勾住了蝙蝠侠的脖子。蝙蝠侠猝不及防地瞪大了眼睛，他们的脸颊撞在了一起，一同侧向了手机镜头的方向。

“笑一笑嘛，布鲁斯！”迪克叫道，声音里带着笑，“我们的赌约是——我会在明天之前想办法和一个微笑的蝙蝠侠自拍——”

伴随着快门的声响，他们此刻的模样被永远记录下来。

“——你知道的，现在很流行在危险的地点自拍，而还有什么比微笑的蝙蝠侠更让人汗毛倒竖呢不是吗？”夜翼开心地说，并不知道他今晚余下的时光会遭到依然攥着自己屁股的黑暗骑士怎样的对待，或者并不关心。蝙蝠侠挑起眉，看着夜翼在手机屏幕上点点画画，接着——

**_自拍毁灭倾向。_ **

打着Tag的照片发了出去。

夜翼从手机屏幕上抬起头。“我会付出代价的，是吗？”他讪笑着问道，带着点故作可怜的语气，睁圆眼睛。

蝙蝠侠点了点头。

 

* * *

 

最后他们谁也没能拿到奥利的信用卡。罗伊认为照片上蝙蝠侠的笑容太过自然，迪克一定是给自己的前任搭档下了药催了眠——或者做了其他不可告人的交易，因为在他追丢迪克的那段时间迪克屁股上的监听器被不知名的静电干扰了五分钟。而迪克认为罗伊是个耍赖的大混蛋，并且决定去和丽安告她爸爸的状。

至于那张照片——它不仅成为了夜翼的Instagram上收获点赞最多的照片，而且成为了蝙蝠电脑的开机画面。

因为蝙蝠侠发现这是个很好的避免其他人偷偷用蝙蝠电脑打游戏的方法。

而且……而且他可以在每次进入工作状态之前看到自己和最亲密的，最长久的伙伴，脸贴着脸微笑的样子。

这个世界已经成为了截然不同的陌生模样，然而时光并不曾带走任何东西。

 

[1]除了字面意思也有“掩护我”的意思。

**Author's Note:**

> 时代在变化，但是有些东西没有变XD


End file.
